The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto
by Princess LeBlanc
Summary: BASED OFF OF SETARAH'S HOUSE OF KUCHIKI STORY! What does teenage Matsumoto think about everything between Byakuya and Hisana...and what else does she even care about. Diary format story, based off of Setarah's story The House of Kuchiki.
1. Week 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

**_Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto_**

**Monday, September 29****th****- **

Hallo Inasms am rankpgieq….rannnnfgi.,….Rwaaaaanfng,…………

…………………………………….

AWWWW FUSCK IT!!!!

**Tuesday, September 30****th****-**

Hangover….enough said…..

**Wednesday, October 1****st****-**

Hello! I'm Matsumoto, Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm HAWT….SEXY…..and SMART to boot! Hahaha! Ya well, to stop talking about myself for a few minutes here.

You're my new diary/journal/memory book/ whatever I wanna call you….. I got you yesterday for my birthday!

……

I think… I was so drunk at the time, I really don't remember all that much. Ya, the first two entries kinda show that right off…hehe…well that's me!

Now let me get into thinck of thing, and be really honest with you about….ME!…..and how I look! I'm really good looking! I'm 5ft. 7 ¾ in. tall, my hair is a bright orange blonde, and I currently weight around 120 pounds….but shhhh! You never heard that from me!

The only reason I weight so much is these damn boobs….my twins…..but I'll explain about them another time cause right now Hisana is outside calling for me.

Catcha Lata!

**Thursday, October 2****nd****-**

Wow….so yesterday I found out that Hisana (my BEST friend) is after some guy….SOME GUY!!!! I can hardly believe it! I used my oh-so-wise trickery to get her to tell!

I just wonder who he is….I mean Hisana wouldn't tell me his name, or what he looks like….only that he doesn't go to our school. Hmmmm… well DETECTIVE MATSUMOTO IS ON THE CASE!!!! Mwahahahaha!

Good…now that we've taken care of that, I have other news to tell ya about. Death Gods!!! Ah! I know! Their actually coming to our academy tomarrow!!! I can't believe it! I just hope I don't fall on my boobs…er…I mean face or mess up really bad infront of them,,,,

Still had fun today. Well…time for bed. Yes you heard me, time for bed. I have a very important test tomarrw and for once I really do care about how I do on it….

…..Night…..

**Friday, October 3****rd****-**

OH MY GODS!!!!!!!!!! I finally figured it out!!!!! We were standing in the courtyard after practice and I saw the look on Hisana's face after sparring with Byakuya-sama….I know she denied it, but I saw it in her eyes!!!

O.K., wait a sec…. Let me calm down and explain this for you, so you have the whole picture. We walked out onto the sparring field and the death gods approached us. We became paired off, each of us with one death god.

I was partnered with Zaraki Kenpachi. He's so cool! I mean he's really tall, and BUFF!!! He has the coolest look and I am so glad I got to be partnered with him. But getting back to the story… I had gotten a little jealous, cause Hisana got to be paired with the one….the only….Kuchiki Byakuya! Oh! Lucky little girl….I think every other female student there wanted to be his partner…

I thought nothing of it…but then when we finished and we al came in from practice….I saw the look….

I love Hisana like a sister really I do, but….what don't I have that Hisana does? I most certainly have more boobs then she does….. and I'm a blast at parties…Just you ask anyone! But no….she got Byyyyyaaaaaakkkkkuuuuuuyaaaaa….AHHH!!!!…ohhh well…

Got another party tonight (being that it is Friday…hehe) See ya lata!

**Saturday, October 4****th****-**

Gferirgkpoep-njnbviropewngio ikg4riopegnnwepnb!!!!!!!

That's how I…… feel today….. Hisana's over….helping…me….out….. no more writing….it's makin me si….si… sick.

**Sunday, October 5****th****-**

Ya know…Hisana tells me this morning that you would think I would learn after the hundredth time I got a hang over, that drinking is bad and I should stop. Ya well! MMMNNNNN!!!!! (that's me sticking out my tongue at her) I don't care. I enjoy drinking and it brings out the BEST in me at parties!

I did notice though….last night, that I thought I heard talking below my window…I was to fizzled really to know exactly who they were, but it seemed like one was a male voice and one was a female voice… who knows….but it did wake me up….

Anyway, at this point it is time for me to say night. I don have school in the morning ya know! Hahahaha! I know good joke right! Hey…but seriously I'm saying good night for now…..

**PLEASE COMMENT!!! SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING I NEED TO FIX!**


	2. Week 2

Thanks for my first comment! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for approving my little story Setarah…since it is based off of yours anyway….

Setarah: XD HAHA. I LOVE IT!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

****

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Monday, October 6****th****- **

OH MY……AAAAHHHHGGGG!!!!! That damn fan club makes me so ANGRY! What is wrong with them anyway? Hisana is having a good time eating lunch with Kuchiki-sama and all they do is stare at them with this expression that could freeze water.

Why if I was Kuchiki-sama, and I had a Senbonzakura like he does…MAN! I would never stand for that. I would be all BANKAI ON THEIR ASSES!!!!!!

….

But that's just the way I would do it…. I wish I could join the two of them for lunch…but hey! I'm not complainin…. I am so happy that Hisana found someone she likes….

…Even if he is stone cold….

…and she has a snowball's chance in hell of anything happening…

….

….

BUT HEY! More power to them! I'm gonna stop writing now before I come to the conclusion that they should not be together…and I try and separate them….

Ba-bye now!

**Tuesday, October 6****th****-**

Hisana looks so happy in class now….yes it's true she cannot concentrate on anything, and she keeps getting caught day dreaming…but she's in love! And teachers just don't understand that kind of thing…

Getting off Hisana for a little while…(cause if I don't someone might think I was stalking her or something…WHICH I'M NOT….)

I woke up panting after a really bad nightmare last night. I dreamed that I was being suffocated, only to wake up and realize that it was actually my chest flopping in front of my face. You see, I move in my sleep…and well if I move onto my stomach, I have this strange habit of using my boobs as pillows...DON'T….SAY…ANYTHING… and well if I roll over just a bit more, I start to suffocate myself..

Anyway…I'm gonna stop talking about that now, cause if I don't people might really start to think I'm strange.

Now onto tonight. I hear that there is this party being thrown at a upperclassman's house…OHHHH! I just can't wait! They better have drinks! Oh…of course I'm not invited…but I'm sure I was supposed to be. They probably just lost my invite in the mail or something…ya….that's it!

Gotta go get ready for tonight!

**Wednesday, October 7****th****-**

Ugggghhhh…such a hang over….

Try not to think about it…..on to other things….

O.K…

…so I'm in school today…right… and this underclassmen I don't even know, walks up to me and says, "Great party last night, huh?" and then he does this sexy wink thing and grabs my butt! What did I do last night?

Ya know…I really don't think I want to know…

Gonna try and wipe my brain of this event…be back later…. Shiver

**Thursday, October 8****th****-**

Well, now that I am completely sober and can think straight…I wad able to realize why Hisana has been unable to concentrate in school this whole time. Apparently Kuchiki-sama is on a very important mission! Yep…see how great my detective skills are!

Didn't help that Hisana had to point out how it was said over the school, and everyone was talking about it…and that I was just to buzzed to listen….

But whatever…I just know how to have a good time, and Hisana is just jealous of that…fact…..right?

Gonna go work my pride back up now….

**Friday, October 9****th****-**

To tired to talk….was up all night study…study Zzzzzzz BINDING SPELL! HUH! WHA? Oh…screw it….I'm not gonna bother writing now….

**Saturday, October 10****th****- **

Phew…finally got some sleep. And, now that I can think…I don't think I did that great on the test yesterday. It was on demon magic, and ya see…I'm not always that great with demon magic.

But hey…what am I gonna do…I had to take the test…and I did my best….

Bye for now…yes I'm keeping the entry short…. (so sue me!)

**Sunday, October 11****th****-**

OH! I have to tell you what happened earlier today…Hisana came running over to my house almost in tears! She told me how she had been crying all night, and that she can't believe that it's probably over between her and Kuchiki-sama.

And what did I say? Oh! Well…of course I told her it's not over and that I'm sure everything is gonna work out. It must just be some type of misunderstanding. Those two are perfect for one another!

So a little pep talk, and a good serving of chocolate later, Hisana was feeling better and decided to go back to her place. I offered her some sake before she left, but she said no and just giggled at me.

Whatever…more for me! I'll write more later!

LATER!

**Hope you all liked this week's entries! Leave me comments and let me know whet you think…. Will continue to add more within the next 24 hrs…. if not sooner….**


	3. Week 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

****

**A/N: PLEASE I ASK THE YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY...IT WOULD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO POST IT...OR IF SOMETHING LOOKS WRONG...I NEED DIRECATION PEOPLE!**

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Monday, October 12th-**

I don't know what's going on…but Kuchiki-sama came into our class today, and asked to borrow Hisana!

He just walked in like he owned the place…which he kinda does, seeing how he's so powerful and all….and when asked about the wedding (I have no clue) said it was off, then pointing at Hisana and asked "Instructor, may I borrow one of your students?" He was pointing at Hisana right next to me.

Wow…I mean needless to say we were both…um…surprised?… Mr.Ice-Cold-as-a-Cube was asking for Hisana…nice!

Oh! Hisana's here! Write more later!

**Tuesday, October 13th-**

O.K. I found out that when Hisana had left with Kuchiki-sama (from class that is…that lucky little…hmmmm!) they were actually making up. That is so awesome!

Though apparently there's this marriage the Kuchiki-sama is a part of (unwillingly of course) that was set up by his family's elders. He had kept it hush hush…though nothing around our academy is really hush hush… and had been teling everyone that it was canceled.

Wanna hear something though…IT'S NOT REALLY CANCELEED YET! Ya! He is trying to cancel it but who knows…

This whole thing is like "Keeping up with the Kuchikis" if you ask me! The elders don't want him to marry anyone like Hisana! But he does not want to marry another noble…and things about the Kuchiki family line are all over the place…

…and I get dizzy just thinking about it!

You want a good show try them on for size… "It's All My Kuchikis!"

Ahhh…well I've had enough of this for today… gonna go massage my head now and try and sort this whole thing out….

**Wednesday, October 14****th****-**

OH MY GODS!!! Hisana is so lucky! After school…and of course I find this out later… she went the KUCHIKI MANOR!!! The one the only Kuchiki Manor!!! How did she manage that?

Well anyways…. Apparently the elders found out that Kuchiki-sama wanted out of the arranged marriage and got mad. Then made fun of Hisana. They called her a commoner and a wench…STRAIGHT TO HER FACE!

Yet again…if I was Kuchiki-sama I would have so gone Bankai on their asses! WHAAAA!!!! SEE THE ULTIMATE POWER OF MY FLOWER PETALS!!!!

…

…

Ya know it doesn't sound that threatening if you don't already know what it is….. I mean it would be like "FEAR MY ROSE PETALS…OF DOOM!!!"

Hahaha….ya…you can kinda tell I've had a few drinks tonight…there was no party so I went into my own stash…wearing nothing but a robe…drinking away!

Ah! This is the life! I'll have a hang over tomorrow…but who cares?

Night!

**Thursday, October 15****th****-**

Hang…Over…told ya yesterday it was gonna happen.

So shoot me!

No more talking…. to much of breakfast coming up….

**Friday, October 16th-**

K…so I showed up to school today, and the same little underclassmen boy walks past me and tells me that last night was great! And that we should drink more often…

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

What did I do last night?

And why can't I remember a damn thing?

DAMN……..

**Saturday, October 17****th****- **

**NO ENTRY**

**Sunday, October 18****th****-**

Whoops! sorry about not writing yesterday… I kinda lost my diary-thing (you)….I wound up finding you under the futon… today…

Nothing to really catch up…only relaxing and enjoying myself…

Nothing more…so bye until something happens…so tomarrow….


	4. Week 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

**A/N: PLEASE I ASK THE YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY...IT WOULD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO POST IT...OR IF SOMETHING LOOKS WRONG...I NEED DIRECATION PEOPLE!**

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Monday, October 19th –**

I don't know why, but I could not find Hisana anyway yesterday or today….did she go off somewhere?

Gosh!! Her and Kuchiki-sama…it's like…innocent little girl needing big burly manly man…geeze…even that sounds like a personal's wanted ad…

Seriously I hope she's alright. Though with her in Kuchiki-sama's care…I'm not really worried. I mean have you seen that guy?

HE'S BUILT LIKE A FRIGGIN TRAIN!!!! YOU COULD PILE DRIVE HIM AND NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN…..

Geeze….. I can only hope that if they ever got married he would really be the man Hisana has always wanted…. I really only want the best for her…

Well…I'm gonna grab some sake, put my skimpy robe on and go prancing around for Hisana again…WISH ME LUCK!

**Tuesday, October 20****th**** –**

Wow! Did I have a great dream last night! But not gonna go into details cause it's a little risk-ey for the kiddies who may get their hand on this…

Oh! If any kids do ever get their hand on this, I want this to be my one chance to say something to future generations…

DON'T DO DRUGS!!!!!

…

But drinking….drinking's O.K…

...in moderation…

…at parties…

**Wednesday, October 21****st****-**

Saw Hisana at school today. Though afterwards she was gone again… I have know idea where she goes. Though Kuchiki-sama comes to pick her up everyday…and I am starting to get a picture of what's…

ya know…

goin on! They are really getting close and I can't wait to see what happens from here! YAY!

It's like a live romance novel playing out right in font of my eyes! And boy…do I love romance novels!

Speakin of the novels…I have a good one that I really wanna finish! Will write more later!

**Thursday, October 22****nd****-**

Writing this fast…. big test tomorrow…would prefer not to fail…

That is all!

**Friday, October 23****rd**** –**

GOSH!

I so wish I could beat the crap out of some people!!!

It's that damn fan club!…. I mean this was today….

Kuchiki Fanclub:

In really snobbish girly voice "Can we hug you Kuchiki-sama"

Kuchiki-sama-:

"No."

Kuchiki Fanclub: 

"well you can stand still…but what if we just hugged you?"

Kuchiki-sama:

"No."

OH GODS!!! THEY PISS ME OFF!!! Why does he even stand and let them talk to him like that? And then…AND THEN…. the president of their so called "club" called Hisana a little piece of FILTH!

Oh if I didn't know that it would have gotten me in trouble…I would have demon magic-ed and flash stepped her ass right out the door!

No one…and I mean NO ONE! Talks to my friend like that and lives…

GAH! I need to calm down…WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE AT?!?!?!

I will write more when I calm down and am not ready to KILL someone or something…

**Saturday, October 24****th**** – **

Ya know…just as I get used to living normal like the is…they gotta pull me out of my element…

I love it here…I love it like a fat kid on cupcakes..but apparently I am doing so well…that they want me to go on some sort of trainging mission thingy…go figure…

Will write about it…since you're coming with me!

YAY!

**Sunday, October 25****th****-**

**NO ENTRY**


	5. Week 5 part one

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

**A/N: PLEASE I ASK THAT YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY...IT WOULD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO POST IT...OR IF SOMETHING LOOKS WRONG...I NEED DIRECTION PEOPLE!**

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**NOTE-** 5 years as gone by in the journal to stay together with Setarah's storyline…please read her's if you have any questions on stuff.

Monday, December 20th –

OH MY GOODNESS!

I'm so silly! I can't believe it has been 5 years…this journal is so thick, but at this rate…it won't be long before I completely fill it!

Kay! So….. I saw Hisana walking today on the street…looking all dreamy as always! But I mean wow!

I'm startin to think that if I was a guy…I would really wanna lay it on Hisana if ya know what I mean! But hey…these little things I got growing outa my body say otherwise…

I swear…I THINK THESE THINGS ARE GETTING BIGGER! You want DD….then go to some one else. At this point I think I'm a GG….I really should try and duct tape them or SOMETHING!

….

Course…off on another one of my wild tangents…. Forgive me…

Anyway…so back to Hisana…she was walking with the one….the only…BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!!!!

….again TT

K…so I'm trying to make this exciting, cause I am so happy that they have lasted this long. Maybe it's just cause Hisana hasn't given it to him yet…but hey! More power to her even now.

I told her about this AWESOME PARTY tonight, but she didn't seem interested… whatever…I'm gonna go…have fun…and be THE LIFE OF THE PARTY!!!

…again….

Final piece of news….Kuchiki-sama is now Captain Kuchiki! It sounds like a superhero name if you ask me…

…Is it a bird?

…Is it a plane?

…

NO! IT'S CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!!!! With his awesome muscles and ice stare of death! Evil beware! It's CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!

Now with his sidekick I WET MYSELF GIRL! With all the power of a wet blanket! HAHAHAHA! Just kidding Hisana! I love you really I do!

…Oh well…PARTY TONIGHT!!!!!! See ya!

**Tuesday, December 21st –**

Fdhsiaopfeqhnrf

……

fghe8owiuhgoefg

….

IPGHEI)OGN IT!

**SECOND PART OF WEEK 5 LATER TODAY...IT'S MOM'S B-DAY...GOTTA CELEBRATE!**


	6. Week 5 Part Two

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

**A/N: PLEASE I ASK THAT YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY...IT WOULD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO POST IT...OR IF SOMETHING LOOKS WRONG...I NEED DIRECTION PEOPLE!**

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Wednesday, December 22****nd****-**

K…finally better! Ya know I am actually gonna think about doing what Hisana said. What did she say? Why she said I should give up drinking…

So….I'm gonna think about it…

…

….

….

O.K…I thought about it….

Wait? You didn't actually think I was serious, did you? I had just said I would think about it…that was it.

Hisana says I have a drinking problem…but I don't! In fact, I feel I have it perfectly figured out!

Haha! Anyway…. No party tonight so I'm gonna do my loner thing…

Me…a skimpy robe…a bottle of sake…and a good romance novel…mmmmnnn! I can't wait!

**Thursday, December 23rd-**

I'm not really in the mood to talk…besides being a little hung over, I didn't realize that I had a test today…

I should have been studying for that instead of reading and daydreaming about Mr.McHunky…but I guess I forgot…and now I'm pretty sure I got a sucky grade on it….. DAMN….

Later….

**Friday, December 24****th**** –**

OH MY!!!!!! AHH!!!!! Have I got news to tell you!

THEIR ENGAGED!!!! Hisana…Byakuya….under the cherry blossoms…AHHHHHH!!!!

Arisu-sama told me! I can't believe it! She was actual able to snatch him up! The cream of the crop! My best friend!!!

YEEEEEE!!!!!

Can't write now…..must go learn more!

**Saturday, December 25****th**** – **

I'm so happy that it is true, I'm holding a party in their honor….

…sure they won't be there…party poopers…..

BUT HEY! More sake for me and the guests!!!!

PARTAY!

LATER!

**Sunday, December 26****th**** -**

Cviodnfgd….vdn ivnrd…..

Tis damnnnnnnnnnnn mesh frum all de geasts…..ey…gottaaaaaaaa cleen up drynk…damnnnn…..


	7. Week 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

**A/N: PLEASE I ASK THAT YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY...IT WOULD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO POST IT...OR IF SOMETHING LOOKS WRONG...I NEED DIRECTION PEOPLE!**

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**A/N- December 29th entry contains some mature content (nicknames for breasts). If that kind of stuff bothers you, then please skip over it, or don't read this chapter.**

**Monday, December 27****th****-**

AHHH!!!! Damn those elders yet again!

I can't believe they are mad that Captain Kuchiki for wanting to marry Hisana!?!?! I mean PLEASE!

If I was one of those elders, I would run up to Hisana, hug her and thank her for…

Putting up with him and his Ice-Cold-All-the-Time emotions…

Finally helping him find the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with…and continuing on the Kuchiki family!

Isn't that they point of him finding a bride? Marry the girl, have her pop out a kid or 2 to carry on the family name…and live happily ever after….?…

If I could…OHHHHHH! I would have ambused them while they slept…and killed them in their sleep!!!

Forget swords…or demon magic…OH NO! I have a better way to kill them…

SUFFICATION BY CLEAVAGE!!!!!

It's the perfect crime…I mean there would be no marks….no blood…not even a finger print or anything left behind!

MWAHAHAHAHA! I shall become the masked CLEAVAGE KILLER GIRL!

I will wear a mask and no one will be able to guess that it is me! HAHAHAHA! I mean please there have to be a ton of girls with jugs as big as mine….right?

Well anyway…OFF TO MAKE MY COSTUME!

CLEAVAGE KILLER GIRL…AWAY!

**Tuesday, December 28****th**** –**

Mmmmmmmnnnnnnnn….

Was up all night last night…started making some costume……and then suddenly decided pulling out the sake was a great idea…..then again…pulling out the sake is a great idea any time…

Head is pounding….need the ringing to stop…

Same underclassmen boy…walked up….tried to grab the twin girls….haha…did he get a big surprise…

I mean…I may have a headache…and I may have (yet again) had to much to drink last night…but I can still smack underclassmen around with the best of them….

He went for my twin girls the second he had a clear shot…and before he could grab anything (or even get close to grabbing something) I had him up against the wall coughing….

I told him that if he ever…and I mean EVER! Goes to grab anything that belongs to my body ever again….OH!!!!! would my wrath be brought down upon him big time….

He agreed to never again touch me…or try to….. so I put him down…and proceeded to puke all over his shoes….

Will write more tomorrow….when the world stops spinning….STOP THE WORLD! I WANNA GET OFF!

**Wednesday, December 29****th**** –**

I have been looking at my past entries in this dairy-journal thing….and I realized that I have used a lot of different words to describe…my breasts

Now I have decided to take this time now to make a list and name every name I know for breasts…this way in the future, people (or me) can refer back to it for reference…

Here we go!:

- Double-Whammies

- Apples

- Pumpkins

- Melons

- Balloons

- Bassoons

- Bazookas

-Big Boppers

- Bikini Stuffers

- Bonbons

- Boobies

- Boobs

- Bosom

- Hooters

- Cantaloups

-Coconuts

- Jugs

- Whoppers

- Pillows

- Doozers

- Doozies

- The twin girls

-The twins

-Cleavage

-Giant milk duds

-Breasts

-Rangoons

Ya…I'd say that just about covers it… Rangoons are my least liked cause they are just like my name!!! Rangiku…Rangoons! I'm convince that they made that one up just to make fun of my big babies!

…till tomorrow….

**Thursday, December 30****th**** –**

Hisana is SOOOOO LUCKY!!! I went over to the house today and Hisana, Arisu-sama and Captain Kuchiki were in his room looking at all of these really pretty kimonos for the wedding…

I mean maybe if they went with a simple rental…but NO!!!!! They (as in all of the ones around the room) were already Hisana's….. and I couldn't even try borrowing one or anything cause they were made to Hisana's exact measurements…talk about the bottom of the barrel for me…

If I even tried to put one on it would suffocate these big things I got going on down front…I wish I could just chop them off…. cries

I pointed this out to both Arisu-sama and Captain Kuchiki…Arisu-sama just shook her head….Captain Kuchiki ignored me...and Hisana blushed and laughed a little…at least they now know the truth….

Anyway…Hisana wanted to go all traditional, and what not…but both Arisu-sama and I thought she should go a little different… If only she could have agreed with me on one kimono that we both liked! She found this simple but different blue kimono….

I hate blue! I spit on blue!….

I found this really cool multi-colored flower one! It was all rainbow-ey and crazy and just really different…Arisu-sama said that it was just to child-ish and that I need to grow up….

…stupid Arisu-sama….

Gonna go to a party to try and forget about that comment….night…..

**Friday, December 31****st**** –**

**NO ENTRY**

**Saturday, January 1****st**** –**

Sorry about yesterday…I was so hammered I couldn't even find you…(my jornal-diary thing) but nothing really big happened otherwise…just another Hisana having to almost carry me to all my classes as I was sick all day…day…

Thank gods I have such a perfect notes freak for a best friend! I can just copy off her….which is what I'm doing right now…

Just…taking a little detour….that's all!

Back to notes…..

**Sunday, January 2****nd**** –**

All I have to say today is Captain Kuchiki is a little party pooper…I was over hanging out with Hisana and he just walks in like he owns the place…though he kinda does….and tell me to leave…that he has to talk to Hisana…

Damn him…I told him no, but then he brought up the fact that it was his house and he could always not allow me to come over…etc..etc…and again asked me to leave…I did….

…stupid Captain Kuchiki….more like Captain wet blanket…..

that's all….going now to get chocolate…that will make it all better….


	8. Week 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

**A/N: PLEASE I ASK THAT YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY...IT WOULD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO POST IT...OR IF SOMETHING LOOKS WRONG...I NEED DIRECTION PEOPLE!**

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Monday, January 3****rd**** –**

**NO ENTRY**

**Tuesday, January 4****th**** –**

**NO ENTRY**

**  
**

**Wednesday, January 5****th**** –**

**NO ENTRY**

**Thursday, January 6****th**** –**

Dear Journal,

Hello, my name is Hisana. Hisana Kuchiki (or at least soon it will be), and I seem to have found you here in my room today. From what I can tell of the cover and what is written in its entries, you must belong to Rangiku-chan. Such a good friend, but she can sometimes get a little carried away, and a little drunk.

Still Rangiku-chan after reading what you have written here, I must ask you... what goes thru your head? You are so random and over the top. Now I could show this to Kuchiki-sama, but I Would prefer not to get him mad before our wedding day, even if it is a few months away. Please either make sure you change what you write in this, or make sure you never lose it again.

Thank you, kind journal for landing here at my room and for letting me write in you today.

-Hisana

P.S.-Thanks for saving my butt so many times in and out of school! And I love the Bankai on their butts and Super hero Captain Kuchiki!

**Friday, January 7****th**** –**

**NO ENTRY**

**Saturday, January 8****th**** –**

O.K….so apparently I left you at the Kuchiki manor…and apparently Hisana found you…and read you…

My bad…won't happen again.

So I am going to try and get passed that most traumatic event….

All that I see going on anymore is the "wedding"….the wedding crew this…the flowers that…pestering Captain Kuchiki out of his mind everywhere! Arisu-sama has gotten so….insane is the word I think I am looking for…

Though I did think it was cool that she sent a whole group of servants just to annoy Captain Kuchiki…I could have done that just as much….by myself…

…but then again... I really don't feel like getting my assed handed to me on a silver platter….

Whatever…I'm not gonna go there anymore….bye for now….

**Sunday, January 9****th**** –**

K…so…I…am…really… PISSED!!!

I thought after the wedding was set in motion and everything was planned so final like this, that the Kuchiki stalkers club would finally leave Hisana alone!

BUT NO! THEY JUST GET WORSE! I found out yesterday that they actually broke Hisana's wrist…2 months before the wedding…why 2 months? Cause they had to postpone it till she HEALED!!!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!!

Oh…but I got them back…I got them back good….

Hisana will never know, and she should never have to know….but I did my part as a best friend…they mess with her…they messed with me…

I am not going to disclose….exactly what I did…. But let me put it this way…they won't be bothering Hisana for a while…cause it seems that they suddenly got a little…TIED UP? You might call it…..

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

I shall leave you with that thought….good bye for the night my dear sweet secrets keeper!

**REVIEW-->REVIEW-->REVIEW!!! **


	9. Week 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Bleach's characters, nor its story line. (That belongs to Setarah whose story this is based on)**

**Note:**** For the story via Hisana and Byakuya's relationship and what I used to write my story. See story ****The House of Kuchiki**

**A/N: PLEASE I ASK THAT YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY...IT WOULD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO POST IT...OR IF SOMETHING LOOKS WRONG...I NEED DIRECTION PEOPLE!**

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, but I promise I will finish this up as Setarah finishes hers.

**The Long Lost Diary of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Monday, January 10th –**

OK, so I still can't believe that the two of them are going to get married. Hisana Kuchiki…has a nice ring to it…Rangiku Kuchiki….Rangiku Hitsug…..ANYWAY, never mind with that..hehe…

You know, Arisu asked me to be part of Captain Kuchiki's pester crew. I came the first day and helped teach them how to properly pester one Byakuya Kuchiki. We nicknamed everybody with what I thought was cool codenames….Arisu seemed to think otherwise. But I have to ask what's wrong with names like TICKLE NINJA….and PESTER JESTER…?...I thought they were cute.

After training them though, I got kind of bored with everything and decided to go have a drink instead.

Yeah well, it's time for me to wrap things up, but I leave you with my piece of wisdom for the night. Never fall asleep while drinking strong sake, or you might wake up to some very unpleasant things.

Matsumoto out!

**Tuesday, January 11th –**

So now, I (per request of a certain engaged captain) am Hisana's personal body guard…AND I LOVE IT! I get to be with her all the time, and I feel important, though Hisana said something about me mistaking embarrassment for importance…Psh…we can ignore that…



Hisana told me not to worry to much about protecting her and that the ninja costume I rented was TOTALLY unnecessary, but I informed her that it TOTALLY WAS….and just incase Yumiko showed up again, I wanted to be able to go all Kungfu on her ass….but only if completely necessary…of course.

But then GAH! I get so mad at my professors sometimes. Hisana was waiting for me…NO…COUNTING on me to be there as soon as class let out to walk her to the mansion. But cause of that stupid pop quiz…..damn incantations….. we got held late and Hisana got the bright idea to walk to the mansion BY HERSELF... WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!? I know what your thinking…she wan't…

…damn Yumiko and that group attacking her…again…I could hurt them so badly right now! ARGH! If only I could get my hands around her scrawny little neck…I could straighten her out!

Well, I need a drink….ASAP…before I go do something I shouldn't. Or at least this way if I do something I would later regret, I can blame it on the booze…. Again…..

see ya lata!

**Wednesday, January 12th –**

YESH….SHO I AMZ HAPPY AS A CAPTAIN AFTER HIS FIRST NIGHT OF LOVIN……AND I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE A SHONG FOR HISANA AND THE CAPTAIN FOR DA WEDDIN…..

TO DA TUNE OF G…OOGLEELE SHARP...MINOR…FLAT….ROUND….HELLO BABY!

HERE WEEEEEE GO: **(a/n-to tune of Oscar Meyer wiener song)**

OH I WIZHS I WERE AN BYAKUYA KUCHIKI

DAT IS WHA I TRULY LIKE TO BE-EEEE—EEE

FOR IF I WER AN CAPTAIN KUCHIKI, EVERYONE WOOULD BE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! ….or at least scared….

WEEEEEEE! DA BUTTERFLY IS PERTY, GONNA GO FOLLOW IT OUT THIS WINDOW…YAY!

**Thursday, January 13th –**

Ow…my head…

**Friday, January 14th –**

OK, so I'm back and (somewhat) better then before. I am so happy that I am officially part of the wedding now. And since I backed out of the pestering crew, I have been assigned by Arisu as one of the 2 WOman crew made to doll Hisana up before her big day…..

Do you think Arisu would mind if I made her makeup and clothing theme, ADULT LOVER OF THE EVENING? I mean the blush and flashy eyeshadow…may be a bit much, but….it would certainly surprise the captain and be a Matsumoto original!

Well, its another idea I have out there…we shall see…

**Saturday, January 15th –**

OH MY GOSH!! Wedding day!! Yesh, can't be late now!

**Sunday, January 16th –**

WOW! I got to look so PRETTY today, in the kimono I got for the wedding! But of course I was nothing compared the Hisana who was like a floating goddess in her white kimono…of course Arisu almost barred me from helping when I suggested my makeup idea… "Do you want her to look like a common street slut or something?" she asked me…course not, but I thought it would be a fun idea… pout. Back to the action…. We exchanged gifts all polite and by the book…and let everything get underway…

…then the sake came into effect...hehe… we all got it at the reception and OH BOY! Did I have fun….and I can say that I don't really remember to much after that point…though I did hear Arisu mention something about Hisana's knot being tied to "tight" and…I think I sung that song I wrote…once…or five times…I think..

Hehehehe….damn…gonna go apologize now….bye…


End file.
